Aimer au premier jour
by Saraadvg
Summary: OS Chansoo. Peut se lire indépendamment. Fluff Mais pour ceux qui me suivent cet Os appartient à la saga "À votre plaisir", c'est la rencontre de Chansoo :)


Aimer au premier Jour

Kyungsoo savait que son entrée à l'université changerait tout mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela prendrait une telle ampleur et bouleverserait complètement sa vie. Il avait déjà effectué un premier cycle dans une école supérieure locale mais il considérait que c'était véritablement en intégrant celle de Séoul que sa vie professionnelle commençait. Il avait toujours voulu travailler dans le champ musical. Même tout petit, il se revoyait voler le walkman de son frère pour écouter ses chansons préférés en cachette. En grandissant, il bravait l'interdit de ses parents en cachant ses écouteurs et son téléphone pour pouvoir écouter les émissions de radios qui ne passent que tard le soir.

Il y avait quelque chose dans cet univers qui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Décidant de suivre ses rêves, il avait été surpris de constater que ces parents ne s'y étaient guère opposés. Et après un premier cursus général en journalisme il avait réussit à intégrer un parcours spécialisé proposant une formation à la fois musicale et d'animateur radio. Il se voyait à la place de ses idoles, parler de sa passion et faire découvrir ses coup de cœurs.

Ses premiers mois se déroulèrent comme dans un rêve. Il avait pris un logement étudiant dans le campus et mis assez peu de temps pour se faire de nouveaux amis. Il dirait même que sa rencontre avec Junmyeon, son voisin de palier, avait été le déclencheur d'une série de bonnes nouvelles et de rencontres enrichissantes. Le jeune homme était spécialisé en art et dessin et avait un an de plus que lui. Il le fit rentrer dans son cercle d'ami et rapidement ses journées se peuplèrent de soirées chez Sehun, de petit déjeuner chez Junmyeon et d'after/battle dance avec Jongin – bien que pour ce dernier il était bien plus spectateur qu'autre chose. Sehun et Jongin étaient tous deux dans le même programme de danse, ils espéraient passer professionnels. Kyungsoo pensait qu'il avait atteint tous ses objectifs, il avait même été à quelques dates avec le garçon le plus mignon de son cours d'histoire de la musique. Il était plus que satisfait de la tournure dont prenait sa vie, jusqu'à Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo avait entendu parler de Chanyeol bien avant de le rencontrer. Jongin avait été à un concert avec des amis de sa promo et au lieu de se concentrer sur le groupe, il avait passé sa soirée à parler avec l'un des serveurs après que celui-ci ai trébuché sur un pied de chaise et répandu une pinte de bière sur lui. Il s'avérait que Chanyeol était lui aussi un étudiant de leur université, en musique : composition et performance. Il travaillait en extra dans le bar pour financer ses études. Jongin et lui avait sympathisé rapidement et comme ils étaient sur le même campus s'étaient retrouvés en diverses occasions parler musique et danse. Sehun l'avait rencontré peu de temps après et lui aussi ne tarissait pas d'éloge. À les entendre ce grand maladroit était très drôle, intelligent et généreux. Un vrai rêve sur longues jambes. La curiosité de Kyungsoo était piquée mais son intérêt restait sceptique, la description était trop belle pour être vraie.

Leur rencontre ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Un jour que son travail scolaire s'accumulait, inépuisable, il cherchait dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque universitaire un ouvrage qui pourrait l'aider à finir son devoir sur le mouvement folk. Il finit par le trouver au détour d'une allée, malheureusement le destin s'acharnait sur lui et le livre en question se trouvait sur la plus haute étagère. Après un soupir désabusé et un regard noir lancé en direction de l'ouvrage il posa sa main sur une étagère plus basse pour se donner une prise et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, les mains tendues. Mais avant que ses doigts aient pu frôler la doublure de la couverture il senti une présence dans son dos. Un étudiant ayant à peut près son âge s'était glissé derrière lui et tendait lui aussi le bras pour l'aider à attraper son livre. Surpris, Kyungsoo se décala d'un pas, bloquant son « sauveur » et tendis ces doigts pour attraper son butin. Une fois dans sa main il laissa son bras retomber contre lui avant de murmurer « je ne suis pas petit » tout en n'oubliant pas de froncer ses sourcils. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle à quel point il était verticalement désavantagé et savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Il allait se détourner et repartir vers sa table quand il sentit que l'étranger n'avait pas bougé. Sans le vouloir vraiment il lui accorda un second regard. Le jeune homme était non seulement bien plus grand que lui mais probablement aussi plus que la majorité des étudiants de l'université. Mince et longiligne il cachait ses formes dans un jean classique et un sweatshirt large. Malgré sa taille il aurait pu facilement se perdre dans la foule si ses cheveux bouclés n'étaient pas teint en un bleu pastel. La tête baissé il fixait ses prunelles sombres dans celles de Kyungsoo. D'un ton timide et avec une moue indécise sur les lèvres il fit le contraire de ce que Kyungsoo attendais de lui. Il s'excusa.

« Désolé, je voulais juste aider ».

Et il ne fallait pas plus pour que Kyungsoo se sente coupable. Il n'aurait pas pu se contenter de froncer lui aussi les sourcils ? Qui était encore habitué aux gens gentils ?

Ne sachant pas quoi faire il força un petit sourire accompagné d'un hochement de la tête avant de se retourner. Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce que son geste signifiait mais il ne voyait pas comment écourter autrement la conversation. Il retourna à sa place et s'obligea à ne pas relever la tête de sa feuille pendant au moins un quart d'heure, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne tomberait pas sur l'inconnu et ne verrais pas où il était retourné s'asseoir. Finalement son travail repris sa juste place dans son esprit et il oublia la grande asperge.

Après deux heures à feuilleter des pages et prendre des notes il se dit qu'il en avait assez. Se passant une main sur la nuque il rangea ses affaires. Vérifiant que son thermos était bien fermé il commença à marcher vers la sortie. Il ne regardait pas où il allait et ne comprit que trop tard que la personne devant lui s'était arrêté de marcher subitement. Il sentit la texture de la veste en jean contre sa joue avant de partir en arrière. Il vit bien un bras se tendre vers lui pour tenter de le retenir mais ses fesses touchèrent le sol avant qu'il ait pu s'en saisir. Son thermos n'était pas bien fermé.

Il le savait maintenant car dans sa chute, il était sorti de son sac et s'était répandu sur son t-shirt. Heureusement le liquide n'était plus si chaud. Il passa une main sur son vêtement trempé avant d'entendre une voix s'excuser vivement.

« Oh je suis désolé ! Vraiment je ne t'avais pas vu ».

L'instant précédent avait été fugace mais Kyungsoo reconnu tout de suite la voix, ce qui le fit relever sa tête vivement. Rocambolesque, leurs destins avaient-ils été liés ? L'asperge s'était voué à lui ruiner sa journée ?

Ne cachant même pas son soupir d'agacement, Kyungsoo se permit dix secondes d'inconfort pour simplement dévisager l'homme aux cheveux bleu qui le regardait la main tendue et en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il prit ensuite son thermos pour le refermer correctement et le mettre dans son sac avant de finalement accepter la main qui voulait le relever. La paume était chaude sous la sienne mais il décida que le contact était quand même désagréable comme sa main était poisseuse de café. Une fois sur ses pieds il interrompit son sauveur- agresseur qui continuait à s'excuser.

« Ce n'est rien, c'était à moi de faire plus attention avec mon café ».

Baissant le regard Kyungsoo remarqua que l'inconnu avait aussi reçu du liquide sur ses chaussures. Il se dit qu'il n'allait donc pas insister et juste rentrer se changer.

« Non c'est moi, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour. Je.. je peux.. ». Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase, Kyungsoo l'interrompit en secouant négativement la tête.

« C'est bon, ça va ». Il fit passer son sac dans son dos en esquissa un geste pour reprendre son chemin. Mais avant qu'il ai pu faire un pas, il vit une forme passer rapidement devant lui et lui ouvrir la porte. Son regard exaspéré fut obligé de s'attarder sur le grand sourire de l'asperge bleue. Il soupira un « merci » avant de sortir du bâtiment et d'apprécier l'air frais sur son visage. Il se dit qu'il devait être courtois, alors il se retourna pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois et hocha une fois la tête en signe d'au revoir. L'inconnu avait encore son énorme sourire sur le visage et Kyungsoo cru un instant qu'il était presque contagieux, presque. Il reprit sa route en secouant son t-shirt pour éviter qu'il se colle à sa peau. Le vent était plutôt frais et il espérait qu'il n'allait pas attraper froid. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il entendait des pas derrières lui. Jetant un coup d'oeil qu'il espérait discret il reconnu instantanément la masse bleue à une quinzaine de centimètres au dessus de lui. Évidemment ils allaient au même endroit.

Rentrant dans le hall, il décida de s'arrêter pour envoyer un message. Il avait un date ce soir et le temps de remonter chez lui se changer, il allait être en retard. Il se dit que cela laisserait le temps à l'inconnu de la bibliothèque de disparaître de son champ de vision. Mais qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui, la chance n'était pas de son côté !

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, doucement, timidement. Il se retourna mais son champ de vision ne rencontra qu'une constellations de grains de beauté à hauteur des clavicules. Il releva les yeux ne sachant pas s'il devait s'attarder sur les lèvres relevées en un sourire gêné, les boucles bleues qui étaient un peu plus claires sur les pointes ou les grandes prunelles qui le fixaient.

« Je voulais juste m'excuser une nouvelle fois et .. hum, tiens ». Kyungsoo remarqua que l'inconnu lui tendait une cup en papier fumante. « Pour remplacer ton café et .. je me suis dis que comme ça tu ne tomberais pas malade ».

Kyungsoo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis replongea son regard dans celui de son voisin. Son visage devait exprimer l'incompréhension car l'inconnu haussa les épaules et lui tendit à nouveau le café. Machinalement Kyungsoo s'en était saisis et murmura un remerciement.

« Merci, tu n'avais pas à ... ». Le jeune homme balaya sa phrase de la main et s'inclina poliment en reculant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure.. le livre comme le café. J'espère que tu n'attrapera pas froid ». Il fit un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

Le froncement de sourcil ne quitta pas Kyungsoo, il s'interrogea sur l'étrangeté de cet échange mais aussi sur la santé mentale de l'inconnu – ce serait presque dangereux d'être aussi gentil. Appréciant cependant la chaleur que diffusait son café, il prit le temps de le déguster tout en envoyant son message. Il ne remarqua pas qu'en montant les marches le conduisant vers sa chambre le sourire de l'inconnu avait quand même réussi à le contaminer. Inconsciemment il corrigea même une erreur qu'il avait émise plus tôt. Ses prunelles n'étaient pas sombres mais au contraire lumineuses, surtout quand il souriait. Ce jour là il avait rencontré Chanyeol pour la première fois mais cela il ne le sut que plus tard.

Exactement un mois plus tard, après avoir vigoureusement insisté auprès de Jongin et Sehun pour qu'ils lui présentent celui qui volait de plus en plus leurs heures de temps libre. Ils laissèrent passer la période des examens et finalement décidèrent d'une date pour aller tous au bar où travaillait Chanyeol. Un groupe que Sehun connaissait bien jouait ce soir là et il avait promit qu'il irait y faire un tour pour les soutenir. Dès qu'ils franchirent les portes de l'établissement Sehun disparu pour aller saluer Jae, le guitariste du groupe et il laissa ses amis s'installer à une table. Jongin et Junmyeon étaient absorbés dans leurs conversations et comme il y avait beaucoup de monde Kyungsoo se décida à aller au bar commander. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule et parvient non sans s'être fait marché dessus deux fois au comptoir. L'une des employée était occupé à servir un groupe nombreux sur sa droite alors il se décala pour tenter sa chance de l'autre côté.

Plus tard il dira que c'était le destin qui voulait que Chanyeol et lui ne se rencontrent que dans la confrontation, mais sur le moment il ne pu s'empêcher de pester quand il vit un bol de glaçon s'écraser au sol et un poids s'abattre dans son dos. Il avait reculé sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et il avait inconsciemment bloqué le chemin d'un des serveurs. Heureusement les verres étaient vides et à part le sceau à glaçon, aucun ne s'étaient brisés. Péniblement il avait relevé celui qui s'était effondré dans ses bras et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait été surpris quand il avait reconnu les grands yeux brillants et le sourire penaud.

« Décidément.

-Je suis désolé. Tu n'as rien ?

-Non ça va. Toi ? ». L'inconnu hoche la tête et redresse son plateau. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa chemise et son tablier Kyungsoo demande : « Tu travailles ici ? ». Le ton aurait pu paraître moins interloqué mais il était confus que quelqu'un ait pu penser que cette asperge maladroite pourrait être d'une quelconque utilité un plateau dans les mains. Un nouveau signe de la tête lui répond et il reste interdit quand il le voit passer derrière le comptoir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de suivre le moindre de ses mouvements. Peut-être a t-il peur de le voir lâcher un verre ou renverser un collègue ? Mais il doit se rendre à l'évidence que ce doit être lui qui porte l'infortune tandis que le jeune homme se débarrasse de ses verres et en rempli deux nouveaux pour le couple à côté de lui. Sa préoccupation doit être évidente car il voit le jeune homme demander à un de ses collègues de servir son côté tandis qu'il vient se poster en face de lui.

« Je te sers quelque chose ? » Kyungsoo secoue la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et prononce machinalement la commande de ses amis. Mais la tentation est tenace et tandis qu'il prépare les verres Kyungsoo a le regard scotché sur ses bras dont les manches relevées de sa chemise laisse voir les muscles jouer et sur ses long doigts qui s'activent frénétiquement. Il ne relève les yeux que pour voir le sourire qu'il lui tend en lui apportant sa commande.

« Lequel est pour toi ? » C'est à ce moment là que Kyungsoo se rend compte qu'il a bien demandé les consommations de ses amis mais pas la sienne.

« Rien.. j'ai oublié ». Il entend le serveur rire tandis qu'il attrape un nouveau verre et s'accoude devant lui.

« Je te fais quoi ? » Kyungsoo hésite et sentant qu'il ne va probablement pas donner la bonne réponse s'il ne reprend pas ses esprit, il se contente de relever la tête et de demander la première chose qu'il voit écrite sur une pancarte. Ce ne doit pas être si terrible quand il voit l'inconnu taper sa main sur le bar en signe d'assentiment avant de se retourner vers les bouteilles derrière lui. Kyungsoo commence à se morigéner mentalement pour être si distrait quand il sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche arrière. Il a reçu un message du garçon avec lequel il est sortit plusieurs fois. Devrait-il commencer à dire que c'est son petit-ami ? Il sourit en se passant une main dans les cheveux. L'inconnu choisit ce moment là pour revenir vers lui muni d'un grand verre. Voyant son sourire il lui en retourne un encore plus grand.

« Une bonne nouvelle ? Enfin, je commençais à me dire que je t'attirais la poisse.

-Oh pas vraiment c'est juste.. » Ne sachant pas comment finir sa phrase Kyungsoo se penche pour attraper son verre « tu ne m'apporte pas la poisse. On a juste enchaîné les concours de circonstances non ?

-Tu n'es pas tombé malade la dernière fois ?

-Non » Mais voulant jouer un peu Kyungsoo se redresse avec un petit sourire « mais ce soir là j'ai oublié mon porte-feuille et j'ai du rentrer à pied sous la pluie, je te mets ça sur le dos ? ».

L'homme aux cheveux bleus à un instant d'hésitation avant d'éclater de rire.

Et juste au moment où Kyungsoo se dit qu'il s'habituerait bien à ce rire, il sent un bras passer autour de ses épaules.

« Ah Chan ! Je ne t'ai pas vu en rentrant, tu viens de commencer ton service ». L'asperge bleu hoche la tête et Kyungsoo laisse son regard courir du serveur à Jongin. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre. Il se retourne vers l'inconnu les yeux grands ouvert et la surprise inscrite sur ses traits.

« Chanyeol ! Tu es Chanyeol ? » Le serveur hoche la tête. Il se penche pour attraper un plateau qu'un de ses collègues lui tend. Puis il revient vivement vers lui la même expression sur le visage.

« Kyungsoo ! ».

Ils doivent tout les deux avoir l'air ridicule car il entend Jongin éclater de rire à côté de lui. « Mais comment ça se fait que vous vous connaissiez tous les deux ? »

Mal à l'aise, Kyungsoo ne répond pas, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit dire. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils se « connaissent ». C'est Chanyeol qui répond à sa place, simplement. « Oh on s'est déjà croisé sur le campus ». Kyungsoo n'est pas encore remis de sa surprise, il ne s'était pas du tout imaginé que celui dont lui parlait tant Jongin et Sehun serait aussi .. aussi.. il n'est pas sûr des mots qu'il doit choisir pour le décrire. La foule ne lui en laisse pas le temps non plus. Vivement, Sehun revient vers eux, le concert va commencer et il y a beaucoup de monde au bar. Kyungsoo voit Jongin faire un petit signe à Chanyeol avant de l'entraîner, Junmyeon et lui, vers leur table. Il ne peuvent pas monopoliser le jeune homme dans son travail. Kyungsoo ne peut retenir un dernier coup d'oeil au dessus de son épaule. Cela lui permet d'apercevoir le sourire que lui lance Chanyeol avant de se tourner vers un nouveau client.

Les verres s'enchaînent et Kyungsoo se sent d'humeur plus euphorique. Sehun avait raison, le groupe et bon et bien vite, Junmyeon et lui, laissent Sehun et Jongin rejoindre la scène pour inventer une chorégraphie suivant les mélodies. Avec quelques verres de plus il pourrait potentiellement les suivre mais il n'en est pas encore là. Il préfère profiter du moment pour se mêler sa voix à la foule et agiter ses bras en soutient à ses amis. Il ne voit pas le temps passer et ce n'est que bien longtemps après qu'ils soient entrés dans le bar qu'ils se retrouvent enfin tous les quatre à leur table avec un niveau sonore suffisamment bas pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Les clients partent un à un et il ne faut pas longtemps à Chanyeol pour lancer en riant son torchon à un de ses collègues avant de venir les rejoindre avec une nouvelle tournée.

« Elle est pour moi celle là ». Il est accueilli en triomphe par ses amis. N'ayant pas eu le temps de se présenter correctement il s'approche d'abord de Junmyeon pour donner son nom et demander le sien. Puis il se tourne vers Kyungsoo et se contente de sourire en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Alors tu es le fameux Kyungsoo ?

-Fameux ?

-Jong et Sehun m'ont parlé de toi ». Kyungsoo lance un coup d'oeil aux deux hommes qui rient aux éclats à une blague de Junmyeon – probablement à ses dépens au vu de la tête de ce dernier. Puis il se retourne vers Chanyeol.

« Vraiment ?

-Je vais être vexé, ils n'ont pas parlé de moi ? » Le grand sourire qu'il lui tend contredit toute once de narcissisme et Kyungsoo admet bien volontiers que lui aussi à beaucoup entendu parlé de lui. La soirée se poursuit et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte Kyungsoo délaisse ses amis pour ne parler qu'à Chanyeol. Il lui pose plein de question sur son cursus, ce qu'il l'a poussé à travailler dans la musique, ses goûts.. Si bien que finalement – un Jongin un peu éméché – s'interpose et vient s'asseoir entre eux deux. Il passe son bras autour de Kyungsoo et une de ses jambes sur les genoux de Chanyeol.

« Et on peut savoir de quoi vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure ! » Chanyeol a une moue attendri en s'adossant au fauteuil.

« De toi bien sûr. De toi et de la fois où tu m'as promis de repayer ma gentillesse par un repas que j'attends toujours ».

Jongin se retourne vers Kyungsoo avec un visage triste.

« Soo ! Soo tu m'as promis que tu cuisinerais pour moi si je t'aidais à réviser pendant les examens ? » Kyungsoo hoche lentement la tête, il n'est pas sûr d'aimer où cela va l'amener. Ses peurs se confirme quand Jongin resserre sa prise autour de son cou et pointe Chanyeol du doigt avec son autre main.

« Cuisine pour lui ».

Chanyeol regarde Kyungsoo et secoue la tête négativement. Puis il parle à Jongin « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

-Mais ça reviens au même et Soo cuisine mieux que moi tu verras ». À ses mots Kyungsoo ne peut que se contenter de hocher la tête, affirmatif, ce qui fait rire Chanyeol. « Ok Jong, on mangera ensemble mais pour l'instant on va déjà te ramener chez toi ». Il lance un coup d'oeil à Kyungsoo qui suit son mouvement et se lève aussi. Il se tourne vers Sehun et Junmyeon et leur dit qu'il est temps de rentrer, le bar va fermer. Chanyeol et lui se retrouve péniblement sur le trottoir, le premier portant les deux plus jeunes et Kyunsoo ayant passé un bras autour de Junmyeon.

« Bon je vais rentrer chez moi avec Jun. Tu peux t'occuper de ces deux là ? ».

Chanyeol affiche un visage d'incompréhension avant de se reprendre et d'ajouter rapidement « oui bien sûr pas de soucis, je m'en charge ».

Kyungsoo ne sait pas pourquoi mais il sent qu'il a besoin de se justifier.

« Jun et moi on vit dans le même immeuble. Ça m'arrangerai que tu puisses ramener Jongin et Sehun. Leurs résidences ne sont pas loin l'une de l'autre. Mais je ne t'ai même pas demandé où était la tienne, peut-être que ça n'est pas pratique pour toi ? » Le rassurant, Chanyeol lui apprend qu'il est déjà allé chez Sehun et que ce n'est qu'à une quinzaine de minutes de chez lui, que ça ira. Ils se séparent avec un dernier signe de la main, mais pas avant que Kyungsoo n'ai prit son numéro et donné le sien – au cas où il aurait un problème avec ses deux acolytes.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez lui n'est pas long, Junmyeon est encore un peu ivre mais pas au point d'être un compagnon désagréable. Au contraire il a l'alcool joyeux et plaisant. Il passe une bonne partie trajet à décrire toutes les choses qu'il aime chez lui et l'autre, celles qu'il aime chez un étudiant de sa promo. Kyungsoo sourit en hochant la tête à tout ce que son ami lui dit, tout en prenant note mentalement de tous ses propos pour lui rappeler plus tard.

Une fois qu'il a laissé Junmyeon assoupi dans son lit et veillé à éteindre son réveil sur son téléphone, il dirige ses pas vers son propre appartement et se rend compte qu'il est plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Il ne prend que le temps de se laver les dents avant de s'écrouler dans son propre lit. Ce n'est que le lendemain en prenant son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Chanyeol pour savoir si tout c'était bien passé, qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas répondu à son petit-ami. Il réfléchi un peu plus à cette situation et n'est pas sûr qu'il aime vraiment utiliser ce terme.

Après leur première rencontre, Chanyeol et Kyungsoo mettent bien moins d'un mois avant de se revoir. Ils ne mettent même que quelques heures. Jongin n'a absolument pas oublié ce qu'il a dit la veille et comme ils sont désormais en week-end, il propose à ses amis de se retrouver pour un brunch / pique-nique où Sehun et lui pourrait amadouer leur veisalgie et en profiter pour faire une sieste au soleil. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Kyungsoo accepte mais il n'entend pas être le seul à cuisiner pour cinq. Il se rend d'abord chez Junmyeon pour voir s'il est levé et comment il va. Il constate que son ami dors encore et ne sera en capacité que d'enfiler un jogging pour les suivre. Il soupire en rentrant chez lui. Il s'imagine déjà passer sa matinée dans la cuisine quand son portable vibre dans sa poche.

« Kyungsoo ?

-Oui.

-Oh.. hum .. c'est Chanyeol, je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh je me demandais si tu avais reçu le message de Jongin ?

-Oui, je l'ai reçu..

-Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai relancé le sujet sur le ton de la plaisanterie hier, je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait cela au sérieux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Mais ça me gênes que tu te retrouve à tout faire tout seul. Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider ? »

Kyungsoo réfléchit un instant puis rejoint sa cuisine pour inspecter son frigo. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop. Il donne une petite liste d'aliment que Chan pourrait prendre pour le soulager et il conviennent de se retrouver dans quelques heures dans un parc assimilé au campus.

L'initiative de Jongin se trouve être une bonne idée. Le temps est bien plus coopératif que prévu et les garçons moins fatigués que leur nuit ne l'avait laissé présagé. À peine les sacs posés au sol, ils s'improvisent un basket sur le terrain de jeu du parc avant de revenir, fatigué, s'étendre à l'ombre d'un chêne. Sehun est le premier à se jeter sur les sacs de Kyungsoo et celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel en se tournant vers Chanyeol. Il lui demande son sac pour réunir la nourriture mais est surpris quand ce dernier lui tend piteusement un sac. Il sent que le geste est à contre cœur. Haussant un sourcil, Kyungsoo retourne le sac et voit une dizaine de paquets de chips et autres snacks tomber au sol.

« J'ai essayé de faire comme tu m'avais dis.. mais je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine alors j'ai préféré acheter deux ou trois.. trucs ». Il n'a pas le temps de continuer que Sehun, assis sur l'herbe se rapproche pour serrer sa jambe contre lui.

« Merci hyung ! T'es le meilleur ». Devant la scène Kyungsoo ne peut retenir son rire et s'assied à son tour. Tendant la main, il est le premier à se servir dans un paquet de crackers. Chanyeol le rejoint vivement et ils commencent à manger en discutant.

À la fin du repas, Chanyeol s'allonge sur l'herbe en posant sa main sur son ventre.

« Jongin n'avait pas menti, tu cuisine très bien Kyungsoo ». Il le remercie et vivement Junmyeon rebondit sur le sujet.

« Tu vas bientôt pouvoir inviter ton petit-ami chez toi et lui cuisiner un repas d'amoureux ». C'est discret mais Chanyeol se redresse un peu en entendant ces mots. Kyungsoo lui fait un geste évasif en signe de réponse. Néanmoins, l'échange n'a pas échappé à Sehun qui sort de son demi sommeil.

« C'est vrai ça ! Tu ne nous l'as toujours pas présenté. D'ailleurs tu n'en parles pas beaucoup. Comment ça se passe ? »

Kyungsoo se passe une main dans les cheveux, il n'y coupera pas.

« Ça va. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire ». Sehun et Junmyeon prennent en même temps la parole tandis que Jongin reste silencieux. Dans le brouhaha Kyungsoo n'entend qu'une seule voix clairement. Celle de Chanyeol qui lui demande en se redressant.

« Tu as un petit-ami ? »

Kyungsoo se tourne vers lui un peu gêné. Il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il doit répondre. Ils ne se sont vu que quelques fois. Le courant est bien passé c'est sûr mais il ne peut pas dire qu'il est véritablement amoureux. Il n'est pas sûr de la façon dont il doit décrire leur relation. Indécis il hausse les épaules et s'apprête à répondre comme il le peut quand Sehun répond pour lui après avoir fait taire Junmyeon en lui lançant sa casquette.

« Oui Soo sort avec un gars de sa promo. Il lui a couru après pendant des semaines avant que Soo accepte enfin un rencart, un peu comme toi et cette fille de ton cours d'instruments traditionnels ».

Chanyeol lève les yeux aux ciel en se rallongeant sur l'herbe, mais cette fois-ci la cible à changée et Sehun ne semble pas près à nier sa mission. Pendant près d'une demi-heure Kyungsoo apprend que la pauvre éconduite n'est pas la seule. Elles sont nombreuses à tenter leur chances avec l'asperge bleu et allant contre son attitude habituelle, Kyungsoo ne se rend même pas compte qu'il ne se demande pas pourquoi. Usuellement, il a tendance à penser que rares sont ceux qui méritent une attention dense mais dans le cas de Chanyeol, il ne saurait dire exactement pourquoi, mais il ne trouve pas cela absurde.

L'après-midi se déroule vers sa fin et chacun rentre chez soi, satisfait du temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble.

Ainsi, une nouvelle habitude s'ajoute aux choses qui occupent le temps de Kyungsoo. Il fait toujours des soirées chez Sehun, des after avec Jongin, des petits-déjeuners avec Junmyeon mais aussi des café et après-midi bibliothèque avec Chanyeol. Cela est venu assez naturellement. Kyungsoo passait beaucoup de temps à travailler dans les salles d'études du campus, Chanyeol pas assez. Il fut convenu qu'y aller avec Kyungsoo serait sa motivation et leur café en fin de journée, sa récompense pour avoir tenu son engagement. Passionnés tous deux de musique ils passèrent de longues heures à débattre sur ceux qui furent, étaient ou devraient être classés comme légendes de la musique. Leur opinion divergeait parfois – souvent - mais ils arrivaient toujours à trouver de l'intérêt à leurs conversations. Les jours devinrent des semaines, puis des mois et Chanyeol prenait de plus en plus de place dans le quotidien de Kyungsoo. Il lui fallu près de six mois pour se rendre compte qu'il avait laissé grandir quelque chose en lui plus grand que ce qu'il n'avait prévu.

Ce jour là ils revenaient comme d'habitude de leur séance de travail en bibliothèque et se dirigeait vers un café où ils aimaient se rendre. Ayant installé un roulement, Chanyeol alla s'asseoir à une table pendant que Kyungsoo se dirigeait vers le comptoir. Il n'y avait plus grand monde à cette heure et il se dit qu'il pouvait prendre le temps de discuter un peu. En effet, étant un client régulier il avait fini pas sympathiser avec le patron du café, Minseok et son petit-ami Luhan, qui venait l'aider une fois son travail terminé. À force de passer autant de temps ensemble, il connaissait les habitudes de Chanyeol, alors sans se poser la moindre question, il passe commande et demande à Minseok comment il va pendant qu'il prépare les cafés. Leurs discussions ne prend que quelques minutes mais cela a suffit pour qu'en revenant vers sa table il remarque que sa place était occupée. Il ralentit son pas tandis qu'il détaille la femme qui s'est assise en face de Chanyeol. Il aimerait se concentrer sur sa robe trop courte ou sa façon familière de placer ses mains sur la table tout près de son ami mais il est déconcentré par le rire bruyant de Chanyeol. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle est en train de lui dire mais c'est apparemment hilarant et son sourire est rayonnant. Il hésite sur ce qu'il doit faire, peut-être devrait-il faire demi-tour, retourner vers Minseok et leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Néanmoins ce n'est pas sa raison qui l'emporte cette fois-ci et s'interdisant d'y réfléchir plus avant il reprend son chemin jusqu'à arriver à leur hauteur.

Quand Chanyeol le remarque il lui adresse un grand sourire et Kyungsoo est rassuré. Il n'en avait pas pris conscience, mais il avait eu peur que sa présence ne soit plus désirée, qu'il dérange plutôt qu'autre chose. Pourtant la femme ne bouge pas pour autant et c'est finalement Chanyeol qui se déplace pour faire de la place à côté de lui. Prestement Chanyeol fait les présentations et Kyungsoo apprend qu'elle va à la même salle de gym que son ami.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir.. autrement que transpirant et essoufflé ». La boutade pourrait être drôle, d'ailleurs la fille se permet d'en rire, mais Kyungsoo ne trouve pas cela amusant. D'autant moins quand elle se lève et vient poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour lui demander s'il voudrait venir à une fête qu'elle organise le soir. Il est déçu de voir Chanyeol acquiescer en disant qu'il passerait peut-être.

Son départ aurait pu être une source de soulagement mais l'humeur de Kyungsoo ne remonte pas à la hausse. Il n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il vient de ressentir. Il ne peut plus se voiler la face, il a été jaloux.. envieux de celle qui peut faire sourire Chanyeol, de celle qui peut le toucher et même se permettre de flirter avec lui.

« Soo, ça va ? »

Relevant la tête, il se rend compte que son ami le regard l'air inquiet. Mais que pourrait-il répondre ? Non cela n'allait pas. Il venait de le comprendre mais ce n'était pas nouveau pour autant. Il était amoureux de son ami. Il était amoureux de Chanyeol.

Ce jour là ce fut la première fois qu'il écourta leur pause café. D'habitude il prenait plaisir à passer le plus de temps possible avec Chanyeol, pour juste parler, regarder un film ou écouter de la musique. Mais maintenant qu'il comprenait pourquoi, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, de réfléchir à tout ça.

Une fois qu'il se retrouva dans l'espace clos de son appartement il reprit ses souvenirs un à un : sa rencontre avec Chanyeol, le développement de leur amitié, les confidences qu'ils s'étaient faits.. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt.. bien sûr qu'il était amoureux de lui. Ce n'était pas son petit-ami qu'il avait appelé en premier quand son frère lui avait annoncé que son neveu était né, c'était Chanyeol. Il était la première personne à qui il pensait qu'il ait une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Plus la réalisation se faisait dans son esprit et plus il entrevoyait un autre problème.. son petit-ami. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi il avait ce sentiment de ne pas être assez sincère quand ils étaient ensemble. Il s'était dit au début que les sentiments viendraient, qu'il devait être patient, apprendre à se connaître. Pourtant l'impression était tenace, il n'aimait pas assez. Maintenant il comprenait, il n'aurait pas pu donner plus, cette partie appartenait déjà à Chanyeol.

Ne voulant pas sur-réagir Kyungsoo décide qu'il devrait prendre le temps de réfléchir à la situation, entrevoir ce que tout cela signifiait et ce qu'il devait faire pour ne blesser personne. Il se dit qu'il doit prendre un peu de distance envers Chanyeol.

Néanmoins il y a autre chose qui n'est pas correct et il en est conscient. Il ne peut pas rester avec quelqu'un qui l'aime sincèrement alors que son cœur bat pour un autre. Ce n'est pas une décision facile mais Kyungsoo doit s'y résoudre. Il a des sentiments véritables pour celui avec qui il sort depuis quelques mois. Malheureusement, pas assez pour espérer les voir évoluer positivement ou alors trop pour continuer à lui mentir. Il n'a pas envie de repousser l'échéance, ce serait l'insulter que de continuer ainsi. Alors prenant son courage il lui envoie un message pour qu'il vienne chez lui. Son sourire quand il lui ouvre la porte lui donne un pincement au cœur. Jamais il n'a eu une conversation plus difficile. Il dit tout, sans fard, sans mensonges. Qu'il a essayé, qu'il n'a jamais menti consciemment, qu'il était sincère mais qu'il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Cela lui déchire le cœur de voir celui qu'il a aimé souffrir. Ils s'étaient lancé avec sincérité dans cette relation, y avaient cru, mais c'était lui qui avait failli. Il n'avait pas su se rendre compte à temps qu'il s'ouvrait à quelqu'un d'autre.

L'avoir laissé partir était la bonne décision. Par respect et pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, Kyungsoo s'évertua à s'en tenir à sa décision de s'éloigner de Chanyeol. La première fois qu'il le revit après sa révélation, celle-ci lui revint au visage avec force. Bien sûr qu'il était amoureux de Chanyeol, comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Ce jour là il comprit aussi qu'il allait avoir besoin de temps pour comprendre à quel point il pouvait être proche de lui, s'il pouvait encore être son ami.

Il annula leurs séances de travail, allait de moins en moins le voir répéter ou composer dans les studios du campus. Il expliqua sa fuite par un projet de recherche imposé par ses professeurs mais tous ne furent pas dupes.

Un jour qu'ils étaient tous les cinq chez Sehun, Junmyeon lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Il leur annonça qu'il avait rompu et tous mirent son éloignement sur le compte de la tristesse. Presque tous.

Un soir, alors qu'il est en train d'ouvrir son frigo à la recherche d'un en-cas, Kyungsoo entend des coups à la porte. Haussant les sourcils, il délaisse son bol de kimchi sur le comptoir avant d'aller ouvrir.

« Chanyeol ? »

Sa présence sur son palier était surprenante. Il était tard et ils s'étaient vu quelques jours plus tôt. Il était rare que Chanyeol et lui se retrouvent seuls chez lui, surtout ces derniers temps. Comme il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit dire et que le jeune homme semble lui aussi hésiter avec ses mots, sans véritablement le vouloir Kyungsoo se surprend à regarder Chanyeol avec un regard différent. Bien sûr il avait déjà noté les différences que ces derniers mois avaient apportés au physique de Chanyeol mais depuis qu'il avait comprit qu'il voulait plus que son amitié il s'était obstinément interdit de le regarder plus de dix secondes, par peur d'avoir de se faire surprendre. Les longues heures de la nuit étaient suffisantes pour qu'il se repasse mentalement les courbes qu'il aimait le plus chez Chanyeol. Avec un soupçon de nostalgie, il s'autorise quelques secondes d'égarement pour repenser à l'asperge bleue qu'il avait rencontré six mois plus tôt et à son rêve en longues jambes qui se tient en ce moment devant sa porte. Chanyeol avait coloré et décoloré plusieurs fois ses cheveux depuis leur rencontre, mais dernièrement il avait décidé de retrouver sa couleur naturelle. Kyungsoo aimait Chanyeol dans toute ses couleurs mais il devait avouer que celles pastels lui manquaient. Elles lui donnait envie de se coller contre lui et jouer avec ses boucles – pas que les brunes ne lui fasse pas le même effet cependant. Il était toujours aussi efflanqué mais les séances à la salle de gym lui avait donné plus de volume. Et s'il cachait toujours ses formes sous des sweatshirts oversized, il lui arrivait de plus en plus de les troquer pour des chemises ou pulls moulants. Kyungsoo se disait qu'il avait été fou de ne pas ouvrir les yeux plus tôt quand il comprenait qu'il aimait Chanyeol peu importe son style ou sa nuance.

Il est ramené au présent par la voix de Chanyeol.

« Je peux entrer ?

-Oui bien sûr ».

Kyungsoo se déplace et laisse son ami pénétrer dans son appartement. Il l'entraîne dans le salon et s'assoit sur son fauteuil pendant que Chanyeol choisit le canapé en face.

« Je sais qu'il est tard, je suis désolé de te déranger.

-Non, t'inquiètes pas. Je ne faisais rien de spécial ».

Chanyeol doit être nerveux, ses doigts jouent machinalement avec le cordon de son pull et son regard est fuyant. Prenant une respiration, il se décide à faire face à Kyungsoo et son ton est déterminé quand il reprend la parole.

« Voilà, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis dit que le plus simple serait d'éclaircir la situation rapidement. J'ai bien vu que c'est derniers temps tu n'allais pas bien. Je sais que ta séparation te préoccupes beaucoup mais plus que ça j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis. Encore cette semaine, il a fallu que j'apprenne de Jongin que tu avais échoué ton test de montage audio. Normalement tu me dis ces choses là. J'aurais même pu t'aider. J'ai beau retourner ça cent fois dans ma tête, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais de mal. Et je sais que ça vient de moi … non ne nie pas. Soo.. juste, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je peux le réparer ? »

Il aurait du savoir. Il aurait du prévoir que Chanyeol n'allait pas être dupe et qu'il allait se poser des questions. Kyungsoo s'en voulait de l'avoir laisser croire que le problème venait de lui. Se relevant il fait le tour de sa table basse pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il faut absolument qu'il corrige ce malentendu pour effacer cette moue triste de son visage.

« Je suis désolé. Je me suis renfermé sur moi même et je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que cela pouvait dire pour vous. Ce n'est pas ta faute et ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste que beaucoup de choses se sont accumulées. Et ma séparation m'a fait me poser beaucoup de question sur mes sentiments en général. J'avais besoin de temps pour moi et comme toi et moi on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, ce sont ces instants qui en ont pâti. Vraiment je ne pensais pas à mal et je n'ai pas voulu que tu le prennes à cœur.

-Alors, on est ami ? » Kyungsoo sourit en hochant la tête. « Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un ami et tu compte beaucoup pour moi ».

Il s'était promis de ne pas se donner trop d'espoir, de laisser les choses venir mais n'est-ce pas un signe quand Chanyeol lui parle comme ça ? S'interdisant d'être lâche, Kyungsoo se rapproche un peu sur le canapé et ouvre la bouche pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent vraiment. Ce que sa rupture lui a fait réaliser et surtout ce que Chanyeol représente pour lui. Mais à ce moment il entend une sonnerie de téléphone. Il voit son ami récupérer l'objet dans sa poche et, avec un sourire désolé, répondre rapidement. Il explique en deux mots qu'il est occupé et qu'il rappellera plus tard. Kyungsoo en profite pour commencer à formuler des phrases dans sa tête. Chanyeol raccroche.

« Désolée, c'était cette fille de la dernière fois, tu sais au café. Je suis sorti une ou deux fois avec. Je ne sais pas si ça va donner quelque chose mais elle est insistante alors j'ai envi d'essayer.

Les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge. L'espace d'un instant Kyungsoo avait oublié qu'il était le seul à ressentir tout cela, qu'il ne savait pas si Chanyeol pouvait l'aimer plus que par simple amitié. De ce qu'il en comprenait, il ne l'avait probablement même jamais considéré comme un possible. Beaucoup de filles s'intéressaient à lui et apparemment cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Il n'était même pas de son bord, qu'avait-il cru ? Il inspire sa peine et ne laisse expirer qu'un sourire de circonstance. Chanyeol n'est pas à lui, mais peut-importe avec quelle force il essaierait de le nier, il sait que lui, il est à Chanyeol. Alors il se recule sur le canapé, va chercher deux bières dans la cuisine et il se comporte comme l'ami qu'il a su être depuis qu'il a rencontré le jeune homme. Les mots ont du mal à franchir ses lèvres mais il les malmène et s'impose de s'intéresser à la vie sentimentale de Chanyeol, même si les protagonistes ne sont pas ceux qu'il espérerait.

Finalement Chanyeol semble rassuré de sa visite. Il se confie avec soulagement et sourit plus au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Il est déjà très tard quand il se décide enfin à se lever de son fauteuil. Et alors que Kyungsoo a toujours adoré passer du temps avec lui, il est pour une fois soulagé de le voir partir. Il le raccompagne jusqu'à sa porte et une main sur la poignée s'apprête à la refermer quand il voit Chanyeol continuer à s'approcher de lui pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Kyungsoo se retrouve décontenancé, ils sont peu tactiles d'ordinaire, les câlins spontanés sont rares. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit faire mais avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste il sent les mains de Chanyeol remonter dans son dos pour le serrer plus fort, comme pour lui interdire de le repousser. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, il rapproche ses lèvres de son oreille et Kyungsoo sent son souffle sur sa joue.

"Tu n'as plus intérêt à refaire la tortue".

Kyungsoo est un peu perdu. Il doit se tendre dans ses bras car il entend Chanyeol rire avant de s'expliquer. "La carapace".

Kyungsoo se demande si désormais il va rester dans ce perpétuel état d'adoration. Il s'autorise à répondre à l'étreinte en l'enlaçant en retour, avant de murmurer un "promis" très bas.

Ce n'est finalement que quand il referme la porte derrière Chanyeol qu'il s'autorise à retirer son sourire triste et à sentir son coeur se fêler. Chanyeol n'avait pensé ses mots qu'avec des sentiments d'amitiés. Il ne devait pas en espérer plus. Mais s'astreindre à réprimer son affection allait être compliqué quand le jeune homme était si tendre avec lui. Les heures suivantes, roulé en boule dans son lit, lui permirent de pleurer sa peine. Il fallait qu'il la laisse sortir s'il voulait redevenir Kyungsoo, l'ami pour Chanyeol. Il se disait que c'était la seule version de lui dont le son ami avait besoin.

Le jours devinrent des mois et même si les premiers temps furent difficiles et fractionnés, Kyungsoo parvient à refouler ses sentiments tout au fond de lui. Il ne commença à le revoir que de façon épisodique. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour recommencer à le voir plusieurs fois pas semaines. Mais avec le printemps, le café et promenades nocturnes lui semblèrent plus réalisables. Il ressentait toujours un poids lourd dans sa poitrine mais il parvenait à le rendre supportable. Peut-être que le fait que finalement Chanyeol ne continua pas sa relation avec cette fille l'aida.

Elles continuèrent à être toujours aussi nombreuses, celles qui lui tournaient autour. Malheureusement - ou devait-il dire heureusement ? - il semblait toujours y avoir quelque chose qui mettait Chanyeol mal à l'aise. Kyungsoo souhaitait sincèrement son bonheur mais il se demandait s'il serait capable de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, de le voir amoureux ? Il n'en était pas sur.

La première année universitaire passa et Kyungsoo n'avait aucun espoir de voir sa situation s'améliorer. Il se voyait déjà passer tout son cursus à rester l'amoureux transit et invisible de Chanyeol. À son coeur défendant, il redoutait comme il attendait que Chanyeol tombe amoureux. Plus les semaines passaient et plus il se disait que cela pourrait être un déclencheur pour que quelque chose change. Il avait besoin de voir la situation évoluer, il se sentait piégé dans cette routine.

Le déclencheur ne fut pas celui qu'il avait escompté. Se séparant pour l'été, les cinq comparses s'éparpillèrent dans des occupations et localisations diverses. Kyungsoo obtint un emploi saisonnier dans une compagnie de médias à Busan. Ce n'était qu'une position subalterne mais il espérait ainsi passer de l'autre côté du décors, voir les coulisses. Il fut parti la majorité de l'été et il du se rendre à l'évidence que la distance lui fit le plus grand bien. Il continuait toujours à parler à ses amis de façon régulière mais de ne pas avoir la présence de Chanyeol à ses côtés lui donna l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Comme si son coeur qui s'était contracté tout ce temps pouvait à nouveau prendre l'espace de battre pour lui. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme première expérience professionnelle. Après quelques semaines, on lui donna plus de responsabilités et des tâches plus complexes. Il s'intégra rapidement dans l'équipe et saisi l'opportunité de faire un pas de plus vers sa carrière idéale.

Rentrer à la fin de l'été fut plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait supposé et saisi de désenchantement. Kyungsoo était heureux de retrouver ses amis mais la distance n'avait fait qu'amplifier sa frustration. Il avait du se retenir de ne pas etouffer Chanyeol dans ses bras, de ne pas le toucher en permanence ou de ne pas débarquer à l'improviste chez lui tard le soir. Tout lui avait manqué, son rire, sa façon de plisser les yeux quand il y avait trop de soleil, son odeur. Il avait eu l'impression à Busan qu'il guérissait mais il n'avait fait qu'accroître son manque, que repousser l'inévitable et se priver au passage. Les semaines l'entraînant vers l'automne virent Kyungsoo se torturer sur le chemin qu'il devait prendre alors quand une porte de sortie se présenta, il la saisi avec la détermination du naufragé qui touche enfin terre.

Ce soir là, ils s'étaient réunis dans un bar pour célébrer la fin des examens du premier semestre. Sehun et Junmyeon avait déjà brûlé leur dose d'affection avec le soju et servertuaient à convaincre la barmaid que leurs déclarations d'amour était sincère et pas uniquement une ode à l'ivresse. Kyungsoo suivait distraitement la conversation qu'entretenait Jongin et Chanyeol quand il senti son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il s'étonna quand il reconnu le numéro d'un de ses anciens collègue mais pris l'appel sans hésiter. Après quelques mots, sa réaction stupéfaite du étonner ses amis car ils s'arrêtèrent de parler pour lui demander de quoi il s'agissait. Son visage n'aurait pas pu être plus rayonnant quand il raccrocha pour leur annoncer que la compagnie lui proposait un poste d'assistant stagiaire qu'il pourrait effectuer en alternance de ses études. C'était l'offre rêvée, cela lui donnait un ancrage dans la compagnie et une expérience sans pareil pour espérer se faire embaucher plus tard. Ce stage pourrait lui ouvrir toutes les portes pour sa futur carrière d'animateur radio. Il ne pouvait pas manquer une telle occasion. Néanmoins il ne comprit pas pourquoi son annonce ne rencontra que des visages tristes. Ses amis n'étaient -ils pas content pour lui ? De retour, il n'obtint des félicitations que de la part de Junmyeon et Sehun tandis que le sourire de Jongin restait forcé. N'était-ce pas une opportunité pour lui ? Chanyeol semblait figé sur le canapé, il mit un long moment avant de prendre la parole et ce ne fut que pour demander d'un ton accusateur.

"Tu repars ?"

Kyungsoo restait interdit, qu'avait-il manqué? Y avait-il eu des signes pour expliquer le comportement de Chanyeol ? Ce soir la ce fut la première fois qu'ils furent en désaccord. La présence de leurs amis les empêchèrent de transformer la discussion en dispute mais les semaines suivantes virent toutes leurs rencontres les multiplier. Chanyeol en voulait à Kyungsoo de les abandonner. Il ne l'expliquait pas clairement et incluait toujours le groupe avec lui mais il se montrait défavorable à l'idée que Kyungsoo accepte l'offre. Se arguments étaient bancales mais il s'y tenait avec détermination. Kyungsoo devrait d'abord obtenir son diplôme, il risquait l'échec s'il se disperçait, une offre pareil devait cacher un vice – une compagnie ne prenait jamais d'assistant aussi jeune et sans certification.

Kyungsoo était confus, il ne savait pas comment expliquer la réaction de Chanyeol. Était-ce de la jalousie ? De l'égoïsme ? Il avait l'impression que son ami le prenait pour acquis. Qu'il appréçiait son épaule compatissante, qu'il exerçait sur lui une possessivité amicale qui n'avait pas de réciproque. Il le voulait pour lui mais sans se soucier de son développement, de ses rêves et de ses envies. Quel ami ne souhaitait pas la réussite de l'autre ?

La tactique était maladroite car ce refus ne faisait que renforcer la conviction de Kyungsoo qu'un éloignement lui serait bénéfique. Un soir que Jongin était chez lui, il lui en parla dans l'espoir d'obtenir encouragement et soutient.

"Il a simplement peur de te perdre.

-Me perdre ? Je ne comprend pas. Je suis parti plusieurs semaines cet été et cela ne pas empêcher de vous parler, d'être présent.

-Oui mais tu étais heureux là bas, sans nous. Il se dit surement qu'après la période de stage il te proposeront un poste et que tu ne reviendra pas".

Fronçant les sourcils, Kyungsoo délaisse son canapé pour passer en cuisine préparer du café.

"Mais pourquoi une réaction aussi forte ? Pourquoi ces détours ? Ne peut-il pas le dire simplement ? C'est une vraie opportunité pour moi, j'aimerai qu'il en prenne conscience.

-Il n'a pas forcément tord. J'en ai parlé à un ami qui à sa cousine qui travaille là bas. Lui aussi trouve la proposition un peu précipité".

Kyungsoo se retourne vivement vers son ami.

"Tu en as parlé à un ami ? Mais .. pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étrange ? J'ai fais du bon travail cet été et ils veulent me former. Vraiment, avez-vous tous si peu confiance en mes capacités ?"

Jongin se relève et vient passer une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Pas du tout. Kyungsoo ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'on s'inquiète que ce ne soit pas ce que tu espères".

Kyungsoo passe ses mains sur son visage avant de s'accrocher au comptoir la tête baissée.

"C'était simple là-bas et c'est une opportunité qui ne se refuse pas. J'ai besoin de retrouver quelque chose de moins .. moins conflictuel. Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de voir si c'est vraiment une bonne chose pour moi ou pas".

Il ne remarque pas la tristesse dans l'expression dans Jongin et considère la chaleur de sa paume sur son épaule comme un signe de compréhension et d'approbation.

Il ne lui reste que quelques jours avant son départ et il a besoin de mettre le choses au clair. Il n'a pas envie de partir en sachant que sa relation avec Chanyeol est tendue. Il lui demande de venir chez lui et les heures avant son arrivé, il ne peut s'empêcher de les passer dans une attente torturé.

Il y a comme un sentiment de malaise quand il lui ouvre la porte pour le laisser rentrer. Ils n'ont jamais eu à marcher sur des oeufs avant, c'est étrange d'être aussi familier avec quelqu'un et pourtant d'avoir de l'appréhension à être en sa présence. Kyungsoo en a assez des phrases à demi dites, de ce ressentiment informulé. Il désire partir avec l'esprit tranquille et la certitude que Chanyeol fera encore parti de sa vie à son retour.

"Je sais que tu ne vois pas mon départ de la même façon que moi. Que pour toi c'est loin d'être une opportunité mais j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et même si je comprend ton point de vu, c'est une occasion que je ne peux pas laisser passer. Je le regretterai si je n'essaie pas. Et si tu as raison et que j'échoue où si ce n'est pas ce que je mettais imaginé.. et bien, j'en aurais appris quelque chose. Mais si j'ai raison et que cela peut me servir de tremplin pour atteindre mon rêve, je m'en voudrais de ne pas l'avoir saisi. Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre pleinement pourquoi tu es si hostile au fait que je partes, ce que tu attend de moi si je reste".

Kyungsoo avait trop souffert de se déchirer avec celui qu'il aime. Peut-être que ce moment pourrait être celui où ils seraient sincères l'un envers l'autre.

"Mais j'ai besoin de savoir qu'on est toujours ami et que tu comprends aussi que ce choix est pour moi et pas contre toi".

Il se demande s'il n'a jamais vu Chanyeol aussi inquiet. Il a l'air en proie à une lutte intérieur et joue nerveusement de sa manche avec ses doigts. Kyungsoo sait reconnaître quand son ami est embarrasé et simultanément il se demande depuis quand il ne l'a pas vu lui adresser un sourire sincère. Le Chanyeol toujours de bonne humeur et affectueux lui manque. La honte le ronge d'avoir gâché leur relation, de lui infliger autant de peine. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il a fait de mal. Il ne voit pas en quoi ce stage est différent de son départ de cet été. Il aimerait connaître la raison de sa soudaine amertume. Il ne comprend pas que là où lui même voit une chance, son ami voit de la permanence. Partir pour une saison n'engage à rien sinon un retour. En sera t-il de même ici ? Kyungsoo s'est tellement abstreint pendant des mois à se convaincre que Chanyeol n'éprouvait pas ses sentiments qu'il a aussi négligé ceux qu'il pouvait réellement ressentir. Certes Chanyeol n'était pas amoureux de lui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ne l'aimait pas, d'une autre manière.

Avec une inspiration que Chanyeol veut décisive, il se redresse sur le canapé pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Kyungsoo.

"On est toujours ami. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir facilité ton départ. Je sais que ce que tu fais de ta vie ne me regarde pas et sincèrement je m'en veux d'avoir voulu m'en mêler.

-Chan, ne soit pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas..

-Non, tu as raison. J'ai agis comme un enfant. Je n'ai pas compris que ce stage c'était tout ce que tu as toujours voulu et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis entêté". Il a un petit sourire mais Kyungsoo trouve qu'il sonne faux. "Tu sais comment je suis, toujours dans les excès. Tu devrais partir l'esprit tranquille, je vais arrêter de t'embêter avec tout ça.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandes, je veux juste...

-Non, c'est vrai". Pour donner une finalité à ses propos, Chanyeol se lève et force ses lèvres en un sourire triste. "Je comprend maintenant que j'ai dépassé les bornes".

Kyungsoo se met aussi sur ses pieds, cela n'a jamais été aussi dur de relever les yeux pour forcer leur regard à se rencontrer. Il n'a pas le temps d'essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'il peut y lire que Chanyeol détourne la tête pour lui donner une étreinte brève et lui murmurer rapidement qu'il lui souhaite un bon voyage avant de partir sans se retourner.

Kyungsoo a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Chanyeol lui a affirmé qu'ils seraient toujours amis, il ne semblait plus fâché contre lui quand il est parti, mais la tristesse avait remplacé la colère et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne préférait pas la première situation.

Même s'il répondait cordialement à ses messages, il ne revit pas Chanyeol avant son départ et le souvenir de leur dernière conversation ne pouvait que lui laisser un goût amer. Quel Chanyeol retrouverait-il à son retour ? Sauraient-ils retrouver leur ancienne complicité ? Ce n'est que quand il fut assis dans l'avion, sentant l'habitacle se secouer lors du décollage qu'il compris qu'il était en train de faire une erreur. Travailler dans une station de radio n'était pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Désormais il avait de nouveaux rêves et il était en train d'en laisser une partie de l'autre côté du tarmac.

Cependant, les premières semaines lui donnèrent raisons. Son stage allait durer cinq mois avant qu'il ne retourne à Séoul, puis pour sa dernière année il alternerait deux mois dans la compagnie pour deux mois à l'université. Malgré sa récente prise de conscience, il parvint à s'épanouir dans son travail. Il n'était certes qu'assistant mais le personnel le traitait avec respect et il se voyait confier des tâches intéressantes. L'un des rédacteurs -celui qui avait tiré les ficelles pour le faire engager- était particulièrement présent pour lui. L'ayant pris sous son aile, il l'aidait dans ses obligations et lui apprenait les codes à savoir.

La peine de Kyungsoo se fit moins lourde. Travailler comme animateur de radio faisait, après tout, toujours parti de ses rêves. Junmyeon était celui avec lequel il discutait le plus. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se skype jusqu'à tard le soir pour parler de leur quotidien. Jongin était le plus émotif au téléphone, il ne manquait jamais une occasion pour lui rappeler qu'il lui manquait et Kyungsoo comprit qu'il avait été aveugle aux sentiments des autres bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Sehun ne faisait pas dans le sentimental, il ne prenait des nouvelles que quand ils étaient en groupe. S'il se livrait, ce n'était qu'en face à face et il détestait devoir communiquer au travers d'un écran, là où il ne pourrait pas lire la sincérité des individus sur les traits de leur visage ou dans leurs yeux. Il ne restait que Chanyeol .. et là Kyungsoo était partagé. En un sens, leur amitié était toujours présente et ils pouvaient passer de longues heures à se parler, mais d'un autre côté il avait le sentiment que les conversations restaient toujours en surface. Que quelque chose s'était brisé et qu'ils ne se faisaient plus autant confiance. Chanyeol était toujours aussi souriant et il l'abreuvait de photos de tous les endroits où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller comme s'il avait peur que Kyungsoo puisse les oublier, mais il parlait moins de lui, ou de ce dont il avait réellement envie. Une distance s'était imposée, comme voulant leur laisser à chacun la possibilité de poursuivre leur chemin sans que l'autre intervienne.

Kyungsoo avait commencé à penser qu'il aviserait à son retour. Que pour l'instant il allait se concentrer dans le travail et que se donner de l'espace n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas prévu que le temps donnerait raison à Chanyeol.

Plus les semaines passaient et plus son travail s'accumulait. Il était désormais fréquent que son protecteur et lui passent de longues soirées à travailler ensemble. Au début il n'y vit rien de plus qu'un signe amical d'entraide mais il du finir par se rendre à l'évidence que l'homme était insistant. Cela commença par des poignées de main trop longues, puis des regards trop appuyés et des phrases à double sens. Le jeune homme se dit que s'il restait indifférent et ne montrait aucun signe d'intérêt cela cesserait. Mais rien n'y fit et il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sa présence. Un jour qu'il remontait des dossiers pour les classer il entendit des rires étouffés. Il aurait probablement passé son chemin s'il n'avait pas entendu son nom chuchoté.

"Je me demande combien de temps cela va encore durer. Il est plus tenace que les autres.

-Les gars de la rédac s'en plaignent. Ils avaient tous tenus les paris et personne n'avait prévu que ce petit jeu dure aussi longtemps. D'habitude quand il fait venir un stagiaire, il ne le garde qu'un mois ou deux pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, puis il s'en débarrasse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il prend autant de temps avec Kyungsoo.

-J'ai entendu dire que pour le dernier stagiaire il l'avait fait chanter car le gars se servait dans le budget. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas assez d'informations sur le nouveau".

Ainsi tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu vicieux ? Avait-il été recruté pour satisfaire un appétit pervers et passé toutes ces semaines dans le mensonges ? Kyungsoo est pris d'une envie de vomir. Il a la tête qui tourne. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez tous ces gens pour vouloir le faire souffrir et s'en repaître ? Déposant les dossiers qu'il a toujours dans les mains sur une étagère au hasard, il se rend rapidement dans une salle de bain. Se passant de l'eau froide sur le visage, il reprend lentement son souffle. Ses pensées se mélangent, il se repasse mentalement le fil de ses dernières semaines pour entrevoir les instants où il a manqué les signes.

Comme marchant dans du coton, il repars dans la salle de rédaction et - se tenant en retrait – il observe toutes les personnes autour de lui. Personne ici n'est venu le prévenir de ce qu'il se passait, pire, ils se sont joués de son malheur et ont parié sur ses déconvenues futures. La sympathie qu'il avait cru obtenir n'avait été que feinte. Il avait beau regarder de tous les côtés, il n'avait personne ici. Pas un seul ami, ou quelqu'un de confiance.

Ayant besoin d'en avoir le coeur net, il sent ses pas le diriger vers le bureau de celui qui s'est joué de lui. Sans toquer à la porte il entre dans la pièce et son ton est accusateur quand il pose ses questions. Il a besoin de réponses franches, pas de belles paroles.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Que tu m'as fais venir ici pour te moquer de moi ? Tout ce que tu voulais c'était profiter de moi.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" Il a le culot de ne même pas avoir la voix tremblante ou le ton désolé.

"Je te demande si tout ça – mon stage ici, le travail que je fais – ce n'est qu'une grosse blague parce que tu voulais t'amuser avec un étudiant naïf !

-Mais pas du tout, écoute Soo..

-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça !" Il n'y a que Chanyeol qui utilise ce surnom et il refuse de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Était-il donc si stupide ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il n'écoute aucun des conseils qu'on lui avait prodigué et n'en fasse qu'à sa tête?

"Kyungsoo, je ne vois pas ..

-Laisse tomber la comédie, sois honnête. Pourquoi suis-je ici, réellement ?"

L'homme se redresse dans son siège, son visage ne reflète aucune émotion et son ton et dénué du moindre remord quand il reprend.

"Que croyais-tu ? Il y a toujours un prix a payer pour un avantage obtenu. On a rien sans rien. Si tu veux rester ici, il va falloir payer de ta personne".

Le souffle lui manque, Kyungsoo sent la colère remonter dans sa gorge et lui faire bouillir son sang.

"Je ne compte pas rester un seul instant de plus ici. Tu es abjecte, toi et toute ton équipe qui se repaissent du malheur des gens".

Il n'a même pas envie d'argumenter. Il faut qu'il sorte, qu'il prenne l'air. Il se retourne vers la porte mais, la main sur la poignée, une voix le retient.

"Bien. Mais ne crois pas que ça va en rester là. Tu comptes travailler dans le milieu de la radio ? Tu peux oublier ça. Personne ne t'embauchera après avoir entendu ce que j'ai à dire sur toi et tes .. prestations".

Kyungsoo ferme les yeux un instant. Il sait que l'homme ne ment pas. S'il veux lui faire du mal, ternir sa réputation, il en a le pouvoir. Cependant, il ne prend qu'une seconde pour se décider. Être animateur radio est son rêve, mais il en a d'autre. Jamais il ne laissera quelqu'un le traiter de cette façon. Sans un regard en arrière il ouvre la porte et sort rapidement du bâtiment.

Une fois arrivé dans son appartement tout lui fait horreur. Il sent qu'il ne peut pas rester plus longtemps. Il faut qu'il rentre chez lui... chez lui, plus il y pense plus l'image de Chanyeol s'impose dans son esprit. Sans même qu'il en prenne conscience, ses doigts bougent d'eux même et retrouvent son numéro dans son répertoire. Ce n'est que quand il entend la voix de son ami à l'autre bout du fil qu'il laisse ses émotions le submerger.

Les premiers mots ne doivent pas être compréhensibles, Kyungsoo veut tout dire, tout révéler, mais il ne commence pas par le début et parle trop vite. Sa voix n'est pas aussi assurée que d'habitude, il sent sa peine et sa frustration remonter dans sa gorge. Il doit donner l'impression de sangloter à l'autre bout du fil, peut-être est-ce vraiment ce qu'il fait, il n'en a aucune idée.

"Soo ! Soo respire. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe, lentement.

-Tu avais raison, je suis tellement désolé. J'ai tout gâché et je me suis ridiculisé. J'aurais du le savoir pourtant. Chan tu m'avais prévenu.

-Je préférerais que ça ne soit pas le cas si ça te mets dans cet état mais je ne comprend pas de quoi tu me parles.

-Le stage .. J'ai compris aujourd'hui pourquoi c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ce n'était qu'une farce, ils se sont moqué de moi.

-Comment ça, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Ils ont parié sur moi .. sur .. combien de temps je mettrais pour .. payer ce job de ma personne. Chan je suis tellement humilié. Rien n'a été réel, ce n'était qu'un jeu vicieux. Et il .. Il

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait .. Soo répond moi! S'il t'a touché.."

Le dire à voix haute est encore pire que sa réalisation. Comment a-t-il pu être berné à ce point ? Passant une main sur son visage Kyungsoo jette un regard autour de lui.

"Il faut que je rentre. Je vais tout annuler et prendre le premier vol demain. Ils vont sûrement me faire repasser cette année mais je ne peux pas rester là.

-Dis moi à quel heure est ton vol, je viens te chercher.

-Non tu as cours, je vais prendre le bus ou un taxi.

-J'en ai rien a faire de ça. Je vais à l'aéroport dès maintenant t'attendre s'il le faut .. Ou tu me donnes ton horaire mais je serais là peu importe l'heure à laquelle tu atterri".

Son ton était déterminé et en vérité, Kyungsoo n'avait pas envie de lutter. Il avait été assez fou une première fois de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il ne le serait pas une seconde fois. Après avoir réservé rapidement un vol et envoyé un texto à Chanyeol pour lui donner l'heure, Kyungsoo commença à faire ses valises. Il se sentait fébrile mais surtout honteux. Il avait besoin de fermer cette page et de ne plus y repenser. Tant pis si le vol coûtait le double de ce qu'il payait habituellement, il réussi à en trouver un au plus tôt et c'est avec un nouveau souffle qu'il se retrouva à l'aéroport, ses valises à la main.

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'appréhendait pas ses retrouvailles avec Chanyeol. Il n'était pas sûr du comportement qu'il devait adopter. Assis sur son siège il s'imagina plusieurs scénarios avant de finir par mettre son casque et d'essayer de calmer ses nerfs par la musique.

Étrangement quand l'avion amorça sa descente, il n'eut pas l'impression de penser ses mouvements mais plutôt que son corps se déplaçait de lui même. Dans une sorte d'état second il laissa ses pas le diriger vers la sortie. Il n'était pas difficile de repérer la grande silhouette de Chanyeol. Son expression était un mélange auquel Kyungsoo n'était pas habitué. Inquiet, il se mordillait les doigts mais, soulagé, ses traits se détendirent à l'instant où il l'aperçu.

Il avait tout imaginé, qu'il lâche tout pour se réfugier dans ses bras, qu'il laisse les larmes exprimer son soulagement ou même qu'il explose en un bavardage confus et incompréhensible. Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait simplement rester figé. Comme un pantin privé de ses fils, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Ses bagages glissèrent de ses doigts et perdu au milieu de la foule, il avait beau imposer à ses muscles d'avancer, plus rien ne répondait. Il ne reprit pied que quand il sentit une main chaude passer sur sa joue. Chanyeol le dépassait largement, alors quand il passa ses bras autour de lui, ses yeux n'arrivèrent qu'à la hauteur de ses clavicules. Il ferma les paupières pour que ses sens se concentrent sur l'essentiel, l'odeur rassurante de Chanyeol, ses paumes entre ses reins et sa voix basse tout près de son oreille qui lui disait que tout irait bien. S'il tournait légèrement la tête il pourrait probablement sentir ses lèvres sur sa joue. Mais Chanyeol le serrait fort contre lui, il lui interdisait tout mouvement.

"Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir eu raison".

L'expression, ajoutée à son ton attristé redonne le sourire à Kyungsoo. Il fait glisser une de ses mains le long du dos de Chanyeol pour se fixer sur son épaule. Il a besoin d'un ancrage pour être sûr de ne pas s'effondrer, même s'il est persuadé que sa résolution de repousser son infatuation tout au fond de son cœur est déjà chancelante

"Tu es plutôt censé dire "je te l'avais bien dis" et je ne t'en voudrais pas".

Il sent les boucles de Chanyeol se frotter à sa joue et il comprend que son ami secoue à la négative.

"Non c'est ma faute j'aurais du te retenir.

-Quoi ?"

La surprise fait lâcher à Kyungsoo son emprise. Il se recule pour regarder l'expression de Chanyeol.

"Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être impliqué dans ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Si je n'avais pas essayé de te retenir tu n'aurais pas été si déterminé à partir, ou si j'avais été plus tenace tu ne serais pas parti.

-Chan". Kyungsoo se permet un soupir fatigué tandis que sa main redescend le long de son bras pour se rapprocher de celle de Chanyeol, mais sans pour autant s'en saisir. "Je serais parti peu importe ta réaction, c'était ma décision".

Il voit bien que son ami n'a pas l'air convaincu, alors se détachant à regret de l'étreinte, il attrape l'un de ses sacs et le place dans les bras de Chanyeol.

"Allez, on rentre à la maison".

Malheureusement si Kyungsoo était de retour dans sa ville, il ne retrouva pas pour autant sa vie d'avant. N'ayant dû rentrer que dans plusieurs semaines, il se retrouvait sans appartement et avec une université à supplier pour être repris. Quand il en évoqua le constat, Chanyeol fut bien sûr le premier à se proposer pour l'héberger. Néanmoins il devait se rendre à l'évidence, son appartement n'avait qu'une chambre et était trop petit pour les loger tout les deux. Il fut plutôt convenu qu'il resterait chez Junmyeon le temps de se retourner.

L'université ne fut pas facile à convaincre, toutefois on lui proposa quand même d'intégrer un programme en accéléré. S'il parvenait à rattraper son retard, il pourrait reprendre son cursus initial. Cependant pour prouver sa bonne foi il devait suivre de nombreux cours du soir et travailler sans relâche. Son stage lui avait apporté de la pratique et de l'expérience mais il manquait cruellement de notions et rigueur en théorie. Ne voulant pas avoir l'impression que cette année n'avait été qu'un échec, Kyungsoo redoubla d'effort et s'échina à combler l'avance des autres.

Il vit son temps libre diminuer et se composer essentiellement de tête à tête avec son lit pour rattraper son retard de sommeil. Il lui fallut près de trois mois pour être enfin au niveau. Durant ces longues semaines il ne vit que très peu ses amis et bien que Chanyeol tentait par de nombreux messages aux émojis musclés et de bref passages munis de café à la bibliothèque universitaire, de lui communiquer son soutien, ils eurent peu de moments en commun. Leurs rares conversations restaient en surface, Kyungsoo essayait de se convaincre que tout reviendrais à la normale quand il aurait retrouvé un appartement et fini sa formation accélérée.

Pourtant il était tellement obnubilé par ses deux étapes que quand il finit par les atteindre il se retrouva les bras ballants. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Chanyeol pour lui dire qu'enfin, il avait du temps pour lui, qu'il voulait qu'ils redeviennent les amis qu'ils étaient avant son départ. De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il désirait, s'il était honnête avec lui même il s'avouerait qu'il souhaitait plus que l'amitié de Chanyeol. Combien de temps encore allait-il faire semblant ?

En y repensant il devait s'avouer que leur relation était ambiguë. Quand Chanyeol avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé à Busan, il s'était mis en colère. Il était tellement furieux, que seule la promesse que ce n'était que son égo et sa fierté qui avaient été violenté l'obligea au calme. De l'autre côté, le récit de ses mésaventures ne lui valu qu'un sourire compatissant de Sehun, une tape sur l'épaule de Junmyeon et une brève étreinte de Jongin. On lui conseilla d'oublier, de ne pas penser à cette dernière menace et d'avancer.

Serait-il possible qu'il se soit trompé depuis tous ce temps ? Que Chanyeol aussi ressente pour lui quelque chose plus fort que de l'amitié. Plus il y repensait et plus il se disait que leur aisance à être ensemble, à se toucher et à se confier tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur, étaient peut-être plus qu'un simple comportement amical. Le cheminement peut paraître simple mais Kyungsoo mit plusieurs semaines à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas bêtement en train d'extrapoler ce qui l'arrangeait.

Les rayons de soleil du printemps lui donnèrent le courage de se lancer. Il fallait qu'il sache s'il y avait un possible, mais il ne devait pas être trop évident s'il voulait conserver leur amitié en cas d'incompréhension. Le problème avec Chanyeol c'est que même si Kyungsoo adorait sa façon de tout prendre simplement, à l'humour, il aurait préféré qu'il ne soit parfois pas si distrait. Il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son courage pour l'inviter un soir à ce qu'il pensait -être un premier rendez-vous, il fut rapidement déçu quand il comprit que Chanyeol avait prit ça pour une invitation générale à tout son groupe de composition. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du l'inviter en leur présence. Au fur et à mesure de ses tentatives il nota toutes les choses à éviter, qui pouvaient distraire Chanyeol. Il ne faisait pas de sous-entendu - son ami ne les comprenait jamais – il évitait les endroits où il y avait trop de monde – cela le disperçait – et ceux ou on pouvait faire plus d'une chose à la fois – Chanyeol n'était pas multitâches. Les occasions devenaient de plus en plus rares et Kyungsoo désespérait de faire comprendre à Chanyeol qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de lui.

Le printemps s'étirait désormais vers les chaleurs estivales et ils allaient bientôt en finir avec leur seconde année à l'université. Un jour qu'ils étaient tous les cinq sur la terrasse du café de Minseok à profiter du soleil, il discutèrent de leur été. Kyungsoo allait resté à Séoul, il avait réussi ses examens mais de justesse et s'il voulait être sûr d'intégrer sa troisième année il allait falloir qu'il continue à travailler durant l'été.

"Moi je vais devoir retourner chez mes parents. Ma mère se fait opérer le genou dans deux semaines et elle aura besoin d'aide dans sa ré-éducation.

-Ah bon ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dis Chan, ça va aller?

-Oui ce n'est qu'une petite opération mais elle sera alité au moins trois semaines et comme mon père travailles dans la journée, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste toute seule. Je serais probablement absent tous l'été. Et toi Sehun ?"

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules, il n'est pas du genre à prévoir trop à l'avance. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il fera ou il sera mais il trouvera bien quelque chose à la dernière minute. C'est Junmyeon qui répond à ça place.

"Moi je vais retrouver ma famille, ils ont.." Chanyeol le coupe.

"Laisse moi deviner, une maison de vacances dans un endroit hallucinant et tu vas bien sûr nous envoyer des photos pour nous narguer.

-Vous pouvez venir avec moi, ça ne dérangera pas du tout mes parents".

Jongin secoue la tête négativement.

"Ce sera sans moi, il faut que je travailles. Je pensais avoir assez pour les frais de scolarité de la prochaine rentrée mais c'est un peu serré du coup je vais probablement prendre un petit boulot et rester ici".

N'ayant rien de mieux, Sehun finit par suivre Junmyeon et après le départ de Chanyeol il ne resta plus que Jongin et Kyungsoo en ville. Déprimés d'être coincé à travailler, ils passèrent la plupart de leur temps libre ensemble. Kyungsoo répondait aux selcas de Chanyeol lui montrant la mer, par des photos de ses piles de livre diminuant. La famille de son ami vivait dans un petit village près de la côte, l'air y était plus frais et les paysages magnifiques. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir y aller un jour avec lui. Il était terriblement jaloux des photos qu'il lui envoyait, souriant et la peau embrassé par le soleil. Jongin semblait conscient de sa morosité, il faisait tout pour lui changer les idées. Au fil des semaines ils instaurèrent une routine, au moins deux soirs par semaines Kyungsoo le rejoignait à la salle pour participait à son entraînement, il se disait qu'une activité sportive ne lui ferait pas de mal. De même qu'ils ne restaient jamais enfermés les week-ends, Jongin leur trouvait toujours une occupation, un festival à aller, ou bar où trainer.

Kyungsoo connaissait Jongin depuis près de deux ans mais ils n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps ensemble, il avait l'impression de le re-découvrir. Il appréciait vraiment le temps qu'ils partageaient, cela faisait passer l'été plus vite. Il ne voyait dans l'attention de son ami que de la simple prévenance. Ce ne fut qu'un soir qu'il comprit qu'il devait véritablement arrêter d'être aussi ingénu.

Il sortait de la salle de bain et avait laissé Jongin dans le salon après leur séance de sport. Mais il n'avait pas encore franchi la porte de la cuisine qu'il entend son téléphone sonner. Kyungsoo esquisse un mouvement pour aller le récupérer quand il entend une tonalité et la voix de Jongin répondre à sa place.

"Chan ? .. Non tu ne t'es pas trompé c'est le portable de Soo... Hum, oui on vient de rentrer à la maison. .. Je peux pas, il est sous la douche... Je penses pas, on va surement sortir ce soir.. Oui, oui je lui dis.. Okay, bye".

Même si Kyungsoo avait compris le sens de la discussion, normalement il serait quand même rentré dans la pièce en demandant ce que c'était. Mais sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, quelque chose le retint. Il laissa passer la soirée et quand il le raccompagna à la porte ce soir là, deux affirmations s'imposèrent à lui, Jongin ne lui avait pas dit que Chanyeol avait appelé et il ne l'avait jamais auparavent appelé Soo.

Il dormit mal cette nuit là, mais aussi les suivantes. Il avait beau se convaincre que Jongin n'était que son ami, qu'il avait juste tout simplement oublié de lui parler du coup de fil de Chanyeol, il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, encore. Pourtant, même s'il s'évertuait à se repasser mentalement ses dernières semaines y cherchant un sous-entendu qu'il aurait manqué, un signe qu'il n'aurait pas vu. Mais Jongin était toujours le même, il ne laissait rien transpirer et il se comportait comme l'ami qu'il avait toujours été. Alors le quotidien repris et l'été défila.

Avec un soulagement Kyungsoo accueilli le retour de ses amis. Il lui avait tous manqué et il avait hâte de pouvoir passer à nouveau du temps avec eux. Malheureusement si Junmyeon et Sehun étaient disposé à rattraper le temps perdu, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas de Chanyeol. Il était rentré une semaine avant son voisin, pourtant Kyungsoo ne parvint pas à le voir avant leurs retrouvailles à tous les cinq. Il avait bien essayé de lui envoyé des messages, de l'inviter à aller prendre un café ou à tout simplement passer chez lui mais Chanyeol trouvait toujours de bonnes excuses pour repousser. Pourtant quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq, il ne laissa rien transparaître, il était toujours son Chanyeol souriant et heureux. Il s'assit à côté de lui une bonne partie de la soirée et lui demanda comment son été s'était passé. Peut-être que c'était lui qui se posait trop de questions.

Mais rien n'était simple, au contraire, et si les premières semaines d'automne lui donnèrent l'impression que tout était revenu à la normal, il du rapidement se rendre compte qu'il n'en était rien. Le retour de leurs amis n'avait pas fait abandonné à Jongin l'envie de poursuivre leurs habitudes. Il venait toujours deux fois par semaines le chercher pour leurs entraînements, sauf qu'en plus il s'invitait de plus en plus souvent. Il disait qu'il était trop tard pour le tram, qu'il n'avait pas d'argent pour le taxi et il passait la nuit chez lui. Kyungsoo n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait en penser car Jongin s'imposait de plus en plus dans sa vie mais ne semblait rien attendre de plus de lui. Il était présent mais pas demandeur.

Cela aurait pu surement durer longtemps si finalement un soir Chanyeol ne s'était pas décidé à passer chez lui à l'improviste. Il savait que Kyungsoo et Jongin semblait plus proches depuis les vacances, qu'ils partageaient leurs heures, parfois nocturnes, mais il ne savait pas que Jongin oubliat désormais de passer ses nuits chez lui. Alors ce soir là qu'il pensait trouver Kyungsoo chez lui, il fut surpris de voir Jongin lui ouvrir la porte.

"Jongin ? Qu'es-ce-que tu fais là ?

-On revient de l'entraînement.

-Il est presque minuit, vous ne venez pas de rentrer. Pourquoi tu es encore là ?

-Je ne vois pas bien en quoi ..

-Chan ?"

Peut-être que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour entrer dans la pièce. Peut-être qu'une tenue autre que son pyjama aurait évité la confusion à Chanyeol. Kyungsoo s'en rendrait compte plus tard, mais sur le moment il ne comprit pas pourquoi Chanyeol le regardait avec ce regard peiné, ni pourquoi il s'enfuit après avoir murmuré des mots incompréhensibles.

"Je suis désolé .. je ne pensais pas.. je n'avais pas compris.. enfin, j'espérais me tromper mais … Hum.. je vous laisse c'était une erreur".

Le haussement d'épaule que lui envoie Jongin en réponse à sa question muette ne satisfait pas Kyungsoo. Mais ce n'est que quand il voit son ami fermer la porte comme si de rien n'était et reprendre ses occupations comme s'il était dans son propre appartement qu'il se dit qu'il faut qu'il mette les choses aux clair.

"Jongin ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Chanyeol?

-Rien du tout. Il voulait savoir pourquoi j'étais là et je lui ai juste dis que je passais la nuit ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis exactement ?"

Kyungsoo voit bien que la question met son ami mal à l'aise, il lui tourne le dos en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais cette fois la fuite n'est pas une option. Alors il contourne sa table basse pour poser sa main sur son épaule et l'obliger à lui faire face.

"Jongin. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Je ne vois pas..

-Je sais qu'on aurait du avoir cette discussion il a longtemps déjà. Je n'aurais pas du laisser faire les choses, mais je l'ai fais et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Depuis cet été, depuis plus longtemps peut-être, quelque chose a changé. N'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est plus pareil et j'ai l'impression que tu attends quelque chose de moi mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

-Ce n'est pas... j'essaie de.."

La lassitude doit aussi prendre Jongin car il se détourne de Kyungsoo pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il tend la main pour attrapper celle de son ami et le faire asseoir à ses côtés. Pourtant une fois assis, il ne lâche pas la main de Kyungsoo et garde la tête baissée tandis qu'il reprend.

"Je .. je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'expliquer ou par quoi commencer. Mais je veux quand même que tu sâches que j'ai vraiment essayé, que je ne voulais surtout te mettre dans une situation qui te rendrais mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas trop à quel moment cela à commencé mais je me suis rendu compte, il y a un moment maintenant, que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi. Que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié mais que .. que j'étais amoureux de toi".

Kyungsoo a comme un sursaut, il sait qu'il aurait pu penser à cette éventualité mais sincèrement, il n'y était pas préparé. Jongin doit prendre son geste comme un mouvement de recul car il lâche instantanément sa main et s'empresse d'ajouter.

"Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui t'embarasse" Il ose enfin relever la tête pour regarder Kyungsoo dans les yeux. "Je sais que c'est Chanyeol".

Kyungsoo se laisse tomber dans le canapé et passe une main sur son visage pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. Bien sûr il n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il l'avait pensé. Qu'allait-il leur arriver maintenant ? Allait-il être la cause de l'implosion de son groupe d'ami. Mais il n'a cependant pas le temps de trop s'apesantir sur la situation que Jongin reprend la parole.

"Je le sais depuis un moment aussi et je comprend. Il t'adore aussi. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la même façon que toi mais tu devrais lui demander. Rien ne se cache pour toujours. Quand j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi, il étais trop tard et je savais déjà que tu l'avais lui. J'ai essayé – longtemps – de me persuader que ce n'était pas ça, que ça passerais, et je crois avoir plutôt bien réussi. Mais avec cet été .. je crois que je suis devenu.. cupide ? J'avais l'impression que je pouvais enfin t'avoir pour moi .. mais ce n'était qu'un songe, qu'une saison. J'en suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais du mieux me protéger parce que j'ai cru que ce n'était pas parce qu'il revenait dans ta vie que j'avais à m'effacer. J'ai souhaité t'avoir plus longtemps. Cela n'a conduit qu'à me faire démasquer." Il baisse à nouveau les yeux, Kyungsoo peu sentir sa voix faillir. "Plus rien ne sera pareil désormais. Tu ne voudras plus de mon amitié maintenant que tu sais".

Ce tourment que Kyungsoo connaissait si bien, celui qui l'avait déchiré quand il pensait à Chanyeol. Il n'avait pas su voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à le ressentir. Et parce qu'il savait si bien ce que c'était il se redressa et prit la main de Jongin dans la sienne.

"Jamais je ne ferais ça. On est ami Jongin, on l'a toujours été. Mais c'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiètes. Je ne peux pas te demander de rester avec moi quand tout ce que je ne peux t'offrir c'est mon amitié".

Il sent Jongin serrer plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

"C'est tout ce que je t'ai toujours demandé.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ..

-Ça l'est pour moi. Tu supportes depuis si longtemps de simplement rester aux côtés de Chanyeol, tu sais que je n'irais nul part moi non plus.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste .."

Jongin arborre un petit sourire triste avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de Kyungsoo.

"Je ne désespère pas, j'arriverais bien à tourner la page. Après tout tu n'es pas si parfait".

Il laisse Jongin poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ils ont encore beaucoup à se dire et doivent se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils deviendront désormais. Cependant ce n'est pas le moment et le coeur de Kyungsoo se serre quand il voit Jongin desserer sa prise pour se relever et lui tendre la main.

"Aller, ce serait bête de gâcher cette soirée. Chanyeol doit être vraiment perdu et je me suis comporté assez égoïstement pour ce soir.

-Jong..

-Va le voir. Il a le droit de savoir. La situation a déjà changée de toute façon, autant en profiter pour lui dire ce que tu ressents vraiment".

Dans un autre moment Kyungsoo aurait surement insisté pour rester, il n'aurait pas voulu laisser Jongin comme ça, mais son ami sait se rendre persuasif et c'est presque en se faisant chasser de son propre appartement qu'il se retrouve soudainement dans la rue. Il est déboussolé un instant puis il se ressaisi. Chanyeol a probablement mal interprété la situation et il faut qu'il lui explique ce qu'il se passe vraiment.

Son ami aura probablement pris le métro pour rentrer chez lui. S'il prend un taxi il devrait pouvoir le rattraper, sauf que comme un fait exprès les taxi sont difficile à trouver ce soir là. Alors Kyungsoo se met à courir. Il se dit que ses scéances de sport devraient au moins lui être utile et cela lui fait du bien de pouvoir physiquement se libérer de toute la tension que ce soir lui a amené. Il finit par trouver un bus qui l'emène au parc près de chez Chanyeol. Sans y réfléchir plus il s'engouffre dedans et profite du trajet pour retrouver son souffle. Son rythme est plus lent quand il se retrouve enfin dans la rue de Chanyeol. Il commence à se demander ce qu'il va pouvoir lui dire, par quoi doit-il commencé. Puis il repense a Jongin et il pense au courage qu'il a eu ce soir de simplement se dévoiler. Alors il se dit que tant pis s'il doit bégayer lors de sa confession, s'il mélange tout ou s'il oublie de faire la liste de toutes les choses qu'il aime chez Chanyeol, mais il faut que ce soit ce soir. C'est cet instant et pas un autre où il assume enfin ses sentiments.

Il monte rapidement les marches de l'immeuble et n'hésite pas quand il se retrouve devant la grande porte bleue familière. Après avoir toqué il entend les pas de Chanyeol se rapprocher et un noeud se forme dans son ventre. La porte s'ouvre et le jeune homme a véritablement l'air surpris de le trouver là.

"Kyungsoo ? Mais tu étais chez toi .. qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je .. Je m'en voulais pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas que tu .."

Chanyeol lui tourne le dos en levant une main. Kyungsoo en profites pour entrer dans l'appartement et refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'adosse au battant pour s'assurer une prise au cas où ses jambes le lâcherais.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu fais ce que tu veux. Ça ne me regardes pas .." la dernière phrase avait été murmurée dans un souffle.

"Si. Si justement ça te regardes". L'affirmation fait se retourner Chanyeol vers lui. "Il n'y a rien entre Jongin et moi. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble cet été et on se voit plus maintenant donc ça lui arrives de rester parfois mais de façon totalement amicale. Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien.. j'en suis persuadé et il le sait parce que .. parce qu'on sait tous les deux que j'ai déjà des sentiments pour quelqu'un et que ce n'est pas lui.. mais toi. Je ne viens pas ici pour te forcer à quoi que soit ou t'imposer quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Mais Jongin pense, et je crois qu'il a raison, que tu devais le savoir. Ce n'est surement pas très honnête de ma part de rester à tes côtés en tant qu'un simple ami quand je sais que j'en veux tellement plus. Cela doit te paraître soudain et je .. " Kyungsoo reprend son souffle. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit ajouter. Chanyeol reste figé en face de lui. Ses paupières clignent plusieurs fois puis il se met à faire les cents pas, se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Il a l'air hébété par ce que Kyungsoo vient de lui révéler. Finalement il reprend la parole en lui faisant face.

"Non ce n'est pas .. soudain. Enfin je veux dire je n'étais pas vraiment sur. J'avais l'impression, surtout ces derniers temps que tu en attendais plus de moi. J'avoue que j'y ai pensé .. Mais comme tu étais tout le temps avec jongin, je me suis dis que c'était moi qui me faisait des films. Et puis j'avais l'impression de gêner, que je vous dérangeait tout les deux. Je .. Mais tu es sûr ? C'est juste sur ça me paraît tellement irréel. Ça va faire presque 3 ans que j'espère à chaque rapprochement, s'il te plaît ne me donne pas de faux espoirs. Si ce n'est qu'une impression, si tu n'es pas vraiment sur ou si..  
-Comment ça de faux espoirs ? Tu veux dire .. Enfin tu ressents.. pour moi ?"

Chanyeol détend ses traits en un sourire fatigué.

"Soo ! Sérieusement, je suis amoureux de toi depuis le jour 1. Même avant ça. Tu crois vraiment que je serais du genre à traîner à la bibliothèque si ce n'étais pas pour toi? Ce jour là j'ai bien hésité dix minutes avant d'oser t'approcher. Je t'ai aidé avec ce stupide bouquin mais tu ne voulais pas d'un coup de main. Après l'incident du café et le regard que tu m'a lancé j'étais persuadé que tu me détestais. Je n'y croyais pas quand j'ai t'ai vu dans le bar et encore moins quand j'ai compris que tu étais le Kyungsoo dont parlais tout le temps Jongin." Il soupire en s'appuyant sur l'un des fauteuils. "On est devenu ami et j'ai commencé à y croire mais tu avais déjà quelqu'un et.. et tu es parti.. À ce moment là je me suis rendu compte que tu avais ta vie, que la mienne ne tournait qu'autour de toi et .. Soo, tu m'as tellement manqué. C'est pour ça que j'étais si ... frustré et en colère quand tu es repartis. Je m'en voulais de n'être pas ce que tu voulais, de ne pas faire parti de ton rêve.

-Mais tu en faisais parti ! C'est pour ça que ça a été aussi dur de partir, c'est pour ça que.. Chan, j'ai regretté d'être parti à l'instant où je suis monté dans l'avion".

Kyungsoo se sent perdu face au discours que lui tient Chanyeol. Il n'en espérait pas tant, c'était inespéré. Ils avaient perdu tellement de temps à ne pas se comprendre, à ne pas oser. Ils ont encore tellement à se dire mais pour l'instant Kyungsoo a juste besoin de sentir qu'il ne rêve pas, que tout est vrai. Ses muscles se déplacent d'eux même tandis qu'il contourne le fauteuil pour rejoindre Chanyeol. Il hésite un instant, tend la main sans dire un mot et oubli tout quand il sent les bras de Chanyeol se refermer sur lui.

Ils ont déjà eu des étreintes pourtant Kyungsoo se sent incorrigiblement romantique quand il se surprend à fermer les yeux pour mieux laisser son coeur reprendre son souffle. Tout est différent cette fois car il peut se permettre d'oser. D'espérer ses mains glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale de Chanyeol, caresser sa nuque pour remonter et s'enmêler dans ses boucles. Il peut se permettre de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour presser leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Et il s'autorise enfin de sourire en sentant le souffle de Chanyeol sur ses lèvres.

Plus tard il dira qu'il se souvient de chaque seconde de ce moment mais en vérité il le vit de façon vaporeuse. Il n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur le sentiment mais il a tellement rêver de ce moment. Les mains de Chanyeol passent dans sa nuque et ses pouces caressent ses joues. Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent comme ça, pressés l'un contre l'autre, plus souriants qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Quand finalement leurs lèvres se rapprochent et s'unissent. Le baiser reste en surface, ils ont juste besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre, de laisser leur peau se goûter. Kyungsoo prend la lèvre inférieure de Chanyeol entre les siennes avant de resserrer ses bras dans sa nuque pour se serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Il détache ses lèvres mais uniquement pour les laisser glisser le long de la machoire de Chanyeol, puis pour les faire remonter à ses paupières. Il embrasse chaque centimètre de son visage avant de revenir à ses lèvres. Il a l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté et qu'il passe des heures à simplement dévorer la bouche de Chanyeol de la sienne, peut-être est-ce le cas. Il sent les mains de son amant courir de son cou à ses tempes, pour redescendre dans son dos.

En voulant tirer sur son tee-shirt pour le presser toujours plus contre lui, Chanyeol se penche un peu trop et ils tombent tous les deux sur le canapé. Le jeune homme se redresse pour voir si Kyungsoo ne s'est pas blessé mais il est rassuré quand il entend son rire. Il est ramené au plus près par deux mains qui tirent sur son col. Rassemblant ses longues jambes, il passe un bras autour de Kyungsoo et se fait une place tout contre lui, enfouissant son visage le long de sa nuque. Il peut sentir les lèvres de Kyungsoo déposer des baisers papillons dans ses cheveux et il profite du silence pour reprendre son souffle.

Ce n'était pas la fin de soirée qu'il avait imaginé quand il avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement de Kyungsoo et laissé sa jealousie le ronger à la vue de Jongin. Il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi avait-il fallu tant de détours pour qu'enfin ils se retrouvent ? Mais en y réfléchissant Chanyeol ne les échangerait pas contre une un chemin plus simple. Ils avaient certes mis du temps avant de pouvoir enfin être ensemble mais pendant ces longs mois il avait pu apprendre qui était réellement Kyungsoo, devenir son ami et tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Son crush initial avait évolué et il savait désormais que le jeune homme lui avait trop manqué pour qu'il puisse ne plus faire parti de sa vie.

Resserant sa prise, Chanyeol se redresse pour que son visage soit à hauteur de celui de Kyungsoo. Sa main droite remonte pour dessiner les traits de son nez, la courbe de ses lèvres. Leurs yeux ne sont qu'à un souffle mais ils ne se lâchent pas. Il sent les bras de Kyungsoo passer autour de lui et il réajuste sa position pour sentir son coeur battre tout près du sien.

"Je ne t'ai pas détesté dans cette bibliothèque, je ne te comprenais pas. Je me disais que les gens aussi gentil n'existaient pas et je me demandais si tu étais réels.

-Est-ce que je perds mon aura maintenant que tu sais que j'étais intéressé ?"

La réponse de Kyungsoo est négative et il la formule en caressant la joue de Chanyeol de ses lèvres.

"Donc on peut dire qu'on s'est aimé au premier jour ?

-Non".

Chanyeol relève son regard vers celui de son partenaire, étonné.

"Tu m'as dis que tu l'avais su au Jour 1, pas moi. Tu n'y échappera pas Park Chanyeol, je ne te laisserais jamais oublier que tu m'as aimé le premier".

Chanyeol serait presque près à s'indigner mais les lèvres de Kyungsoo retrouvent les siennes et il se dit que oui, il a probablement aimé le premier et rien ne peut le rendre plus heureux.


End file.
